


Всё началось с термоса

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Не то чтобы Тони вообще собиралась о чём-то жалеть. Если только о том, что пару часов назад не принесла из погреба бутылку красного, потому что для долгого приятного вечера кофе — это несерьёзно. <...> Или — что прожила в Лондоне всю жизнь, а по ощущениям как будто — только последний год.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди G-T





	Всё началось с термоса

— Ой, да идите вы. Заебали хуже смерти.

Эта война продолжалась уже полгода. Кто-то особо упорный почти каждый день вешал табличку «Не курить!» рядом с урной, Тони ещё более упорно её срывала. Комкала, иногда — рвала на меленькие кусочки, и демонстративно выбрасывала в полушаге от урны. Туда же летел и пепел с сигареты, а через пять минут — окурок, тут же притоптанный каблуком туфли.

Тони мстительно сковырнула длинным ногтем со стены остатки клея. Ибо нечего тут. В «Пикселе» она работала уже не один год и всегда курила здесь, в нише около главного входа, и никакая дурацкая табличка ей не помешает. Хотите вешать таблички — вешайте их там, где и так никому в голову не придёт курить, а это место было слишком удобным. Разбежались! В своей маленькой войне с муниципальными службами Тони Кроули была готова идти до конца. Кажется, даже курить им назло стала чаще.

Рабочий день в «Пикселе» закончился… закончится через десять минут, но кто бы её хватился, в самом-то деле. Коллеги, небось, только рады, что она свалила пораньше, и сейчас активно перемывают ей косточки. Ну, как говорится, — в моё отсутствие вы меня можете даже бить. Пусть и дальше занимаются столь продуктивным делом, а Тони лучше выкурит ещё одну сигарету (нервный был денёк), разомнёт ноги, да и прогуляется до дома — хорошо, когда ты и работаешь в центре, и живёшь в центре. Может, по дороге заглянет куда-нибудь поужинать. Или в бар. Да, определённо в бар, и плевать, что сегодня только среда — когда это похмелье мешало ей работать?

Только сначала — сделать небольшой крюк и заглянуть в парк. Просто так. Тони считала, что в свои неприлично-спрашивать-женщину-про-её-возраст лет она ещё недостаточно стара, чтобы вечерами прогуливаться по берегу озера, протирать модные штаны на скамейках и кормить семечками жирных парковых белок, но именно этим она и занималась. Ладно, минус белки — с животными всех размеров и мастей у неё как-то отношения не ладились.

«А у людей не ладятся отношения со мной», — добавляла она, довольно скалясь, и только радовалась тому, что даже в забитом туристами Сент-Джеймсе у неё получалось побыть в одиночестве. Ну, не считая одного неприятного инцидента, когда пару месяцев назад двое полицейских сначала потащили её составлять протокол, а потом вызвались проводить до дома. Дескать, какой-то чудик прятался в кустах и за ней шпионил, явно с самыми гнусными намерениями. Чудика Тони видела, хотя его лицо почему-то напрочь стёрлось из памяти, — и сразу попыталась объяснить господам полицейским, что эдакое недоразумение даже ребёнка не напугает. А она — кастрирует вслепую тупыми маникюрными ножницами, ежели он только попробует к ней приблизиться. Господа полицейские не впечатлились, но отстали.

Но про это происшествие Тони очень скоро и думать забыла, и Сент-Джеймс оставался для неё обязательным пунктом программы на день, уютным и необъяснимо привлекательным. Знакомым и привычным, даже ещё более привычным, чем собственная квартира. Загадками она себе голову не ломала — подумала, что, должно быть, часто бывала тут в детстве. Немедленно обругала себя за глупую сентиментальность, а на следующий день и правда вспомнила, как ребёнком облазила здесь каждый куст (и даже как-то раз вляпалась в собачье дерьмо, за что получила нагоняй дома). За сим эту позорную часть своей биографии она предпочла забыть обратно, для чего откупорила третью бутылку пива за вечер.

Сейчас бы пиво тоже не помешало, но вставать с удобной скамейки и куда-то идти было категорически лень. Тони тут же обругала себя старой кошёлкой — «Ну ты ещё корни тут пусти!» — вот только мотивации от этого не прибавилось. В голове даже промелькнула шальная мысль: купить пива в ближайшем магазине и снова вернуться в парк. Что может быть романтичнее, чем кормить комаров на закате, потягивая слабоалкогольную бурду из жестяной банки? И ведь никто ей не помешает, потому что в этой стороне парка она была одна — Тони даже завертела головой, будто прямо сейчас собиралась нагло нарушить закон о распитии спиртного в общественных местах. И ещё парочку законов впридачу.

Беглого осмотра хватило, чтобы понять — не одна. Ярдах в тридцати ниже по аллее, на скамейке в тени дерева сидела женщина — и Тони вздрогнула от неожиданности, встретившись с ней взглядом. Женщина тут же отвернулась, уткнувшись в книгу, и на этом инцидент можно было бы считать исчерпанным.

Вообще-то, ничего особенного и не произошло, женщина как женщина, полноватая блондинка лет тридцати пяти, мало таких в Лондоне, что ли? Тони ничего не имела против блондинок, а об этой конкретной забыла уже через пять минут и не вспомнила бы больше никогда, если б не встретила её на следующий день в том же самом месте. И на следующий. И на следующий. Чаще всего она так же сидела на скамейке, делая вид, что читает или смотрит на озеро — но Тони затылком чувствовала на себе её взгляд.

И Тони это начинало напрягать.

Чёрт побери, ей нравился Сент-Джеймс, и отказываться от своих привычек из-за какой-то ненормальной она не собиралась — ещё чего. Психанув, она даже на какое-то время перестала появляться в парке, а сразу после работы шла домой, чтобы в тишине и одиночестве обдумать план действий. Спустя пару недель план созрел сам собой, простой и в своей простоте гениальный: действовать решительно и по наитию. Уж в чём, а в своём чутье Тони не сомневалась.

В этот раз чутьё подсказывало, что нечего ходить вокруг да около. Поэтому Тони тряхнула головой, зачем-то поправила и без того идеальную причёску и решительно зашагала к скамейке. Вот сейчас она ка-а-ак подойдёт, ка-а-ак выскажет всё, что думает об этой дамочке и её манере шпионить за порядочными людьми, ка-а-ак...

Блондинка даже не шелохнулась, когда Тони рухнула на сиденье рядом и, закинув ногу на ногу, повернулась к ней всем корпусом. Вблизи она меньше всего была похожа на маньячку или сумасшедшую сталкершу. Помилуйте... Тони сверлила взглядом светлые кудряшки, вздёрнутый нос, дурацкий клетчатый платок на шее — и чувствовала себя последней дурой. Её сейчас хватило только на то, чтобы приоткрыть рот, силясь сформулировать что-нибудь повежливее безапелляционного «Вы что, следите за мной?», и тут же его захлопнуть.

От блондинки эти душевные терзания не ускользнули, но она, похоже, истолковала их по-своему.

— Хотите кофе? — спросила она, очаровательно улыбаясь, и Тони опомниться не успела, как ей в руки сунули небольшой термос. Тоже, мать его, в клеточку. — К вечеру похолодало.

Солнцезащитные очки сами собой сползли на кончик носа, но Тони и внимания на них не обратила. Термос приятно грел ладони, тёплый то ли от горячего напитка внутри, то ли от чужих рук. Ну правильно, у неё-то пальцы вечно ледяные. Чёртова терморегуляция.

Мысленно выругавшись, она открутила крышку и, не заморачиваясь приличиями, щедро отхлебнула прямо из горлышка. Зря. Ох, зря. Горло немедленно обожгло огнём, в носу защипало, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Тони закашлялась и едва не выронила термос, если бы блондинка его не подхватила.

— Вы в порядке? — она обеспокоенно похлопала Тони по спине свободной рукой. — Не обожглись?

На то, чтобы восстановить дыхание, ушло не меньше минуты, а вот в ушах всё ещё продолжало звенеть. Тони осторожно выпрямилась, прокашлялась в кулак.

— Блядь, — с чувством выдохнула она. — А это точно кофе?

— Я же сказала, что на улице к вечеру холодает, — невозмутимо напомнила блондинка. Убедившись, что ничьей жизни опасность больше не угрожает, она снова отсела на другой край скамьи и деловито поправила юбку. — А алкоголь обладает согревающим эффектом, поэтому я добавила в кофе немного коньяка.

«Немного», судя по жжению в глотке, было по меньшей мере половиной термоса. Тони нервно хихикнула, чувствуя, как по телу постепенно разливается приятное тепло, а мысли замедляются. Коньяк, зараза, хороший попался. Поэтому она, не произнеся ни слова, снова потянулась за термосом.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, потому что говорить или думать не хотелось совершенно. Блондинка читала, Тони осторожно потягивала крепкий (во всех смыслах) кофе и вот уже с полчаса пыталась сформулировать мысль, упорно вертевшуюся где-то на краю сознания. Мысль ускользала, Тони накачивалась коньяком.

— Эй, — позвала она наконец. Блондинка обернулась, будто только этого и ждала. — В общем... — Тони кашлянула и собрала в кулак остатки своей трезвости. А заодно и своего обаяния. — Кажется, за мной должок, — она красноречиво потрясла в воздухе полупустым термосом. — Позволите соблазнить вас ужином?

Фраза прозвучала жалко и нелепо. «Это всё коньяк!» — попыталась оправдаться Тони, но тут же устыдилась самой себя. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям блондинка не покрутила пальцем у виска и даже не ушла, а наоборот — снова заулыбалась так, что парковые фонари полопались бы от зависти.

— Предложение принято.

* * *

— Если остальным платят за то, чтобы они просиживали жопы в креслах, — Тони патетично взмахнула рукой, расплёскивая коктейль, — то это их проблемы! А мне платят за эфф... ф-ф-ф... эф-фек-тив-ность!

Клиенты пиар-агентства «Пиксель» обожали менеджера Тони Кроули. Антонию, вообще-то, — но да помогут вам боги, если вас когда-нибудь угораздит назвать её полным именем. Она могла открыто спорить хоть с самими директорами, заламывать цену и выставлять совершенно дикие условия — тут ей всё с рук сходило. Как-то раз к ней даже очередь образовалась, и после выдачи квартальных премий она полдня ходила по всему офису, демонстративно обмахиваясь пухлым конвертом.

Тони была феноменально везуча — просто дьявольски, как говорила она сама.

— И он совсем меня не ценит! — Тони обиженно, совсем по-детски, поджала губы. «Он» относилось, конечно же, к мистеру Джерку, топ-менеджеру «Пикселя» и её непосредственному шефу. — Второй выговор за месяц!

Тони Кроули ненавидела рутину. И традиции. И графики с отчётностями. А тому, кто придумал нормированный рабочий день, она бы вообще самолично руки вырвала и глаза выцарапала, вот прям этими изящными наманикюренными пальчиками. К сожалению, Роберт Оуэн и так уже был давно мёртв, поэтому своё пренебрежение к офисному распорядку Тони выражала тем, что имела она этот распорядок... в виду. Она даже опаздывать старалась каждый день на разное время, то на пять минут, то на полчаса. Дескать, чтоб коллеги не заскучали, а то они так забавно вздрагивали, когда она влетала в общий кабинет, едва ли не вынося дверь с ноги. Опаздывала она тоже принципиально, чем доводила шефа Джерка до белого каления.

— Ну вот какая, к чёрту, разница? — плаксиво вопрошала Тони, роняя голову на сложенные на столе руки. — Он ко мне несправедлив! И придирается из-за ерунды!

Энди только сочувственно вздыхала и осторожно гладила Тони по буйной рыжей шевелюре, когда-то идеально уложенной, но к вечеру порядком разлохмаченной.

— Совершенно никакой разницы, моя дорогая, — говорила она, отодвигая от греха подальше бокал с недопитым коктейлем. Четвёртым или пятым по счёту. — Но тебе всё равно не стоило клеить на лобовое стекло его машины записку «Я паркуюсь, как мудак». Хотя бы не под камерами. И не на суперклей.

— Ты тоже меня не ценишь! — Тони шмыгала носом, уже даже не пытаясь поправить сползающие тёмные очки. Не самый уместный в помещении аксессуар, но от яркого света у неё моментально начинали слезиться глаза.

В ответ Энди молча кивала и смотрела, близоруко щурясь, будто пыталась прочесть что-то, написанное на лбу Тони мелким шрифтом. А потом вызывала такси. Тони даже не помнила, когда успела оставить ей свой адрес.

За свою жизнь Тони наделала немало глупостей. Родилась, например, хотя не то чтобы это было её добровольным решением, по сути, её-то как раз никто и не спрашивал, ну да не в этом суть. А в том, что она была абсолютно уверена — знакомство с Эндрией («Андреа» — как представилась она в тот вечер в парке, заботливо похлопывая Тони по спине, когда та всё-таки поперхнулась кофе с коньяком) — с Энди Фелл было самым глупым поступком в её жизни. И одновременно самым умным.

Тони понятия не имела, в какой момент успела взять у неё номер телефона, но уже через несколько дней позвонила в обеденный перерыв и с негодованием спросила:

— Ну и где тебя черти носят?

Энди, конечно, возмутилась, что можно было бы и предупредить, но больше обеды не пропускала. Жаль только, что её каждый раз приходилось вызванивать. Тони ворчала, дескать, телефонные звонки — это прошлый век, Энди виновато разводила руками и каялась, что как-то не привыкла к «новомодным социальным сетям», и вообще, «Тони, у тебя приятный голос, не понимаю, почему ты не любишь говорить по телефону». Естественно, после этого все шутки про возраст моментально вылетели у Тони из головы.

Тони Кроули ненавидела рутину и традиции. Почти все. И первым исключением стали обеденные перерывы всё в том же Сент-Джеймсе. Тони глушила кофе в несовместимых с жизнью количествах, Энди заказывала себе что-нибудь перекусить в летнем кафетерии. О том, что не так давно стало поводом для их знакомства, они так и не говорили.

Вернее, Тони однажды попыталась.

— А ты где-то здесь рядом работаешь? — начала она издалека, расковыривая пластиковой вилкой остатки пирога в тарелке. Не в своей, разумеется. — Ну, то есть, ты же тоже сюда по вечерам раньше ходила, да? И сидела вон на той скамейке, я тебя часто видела.

Энди улыбнулась — чертовски _знакомо_ улыбнулась — и предложила принести десерт. Тони отнекивалась, конечно, что-то там врала про диету, но перед своим любимым пирожным (и как только угадала, зараза?) устоять не смогла.

К тому разговору они больше не вернулись. Тони смутно помнила что-то про Сохо — то ли про магазин, то ли про библиотеку — и всякий раз перед встречей собиралась переспросить. И всякий раз забывала. Не то чтобы это сильно её беспокоило.

В начале сентября она притащила два билета на бродвейский мюзикл. Через неделю Энди отомстила концертом в Ковент-Гардене. Тони в долгу не осталась и как-то между делом подарила ей коробку гаванских сигар, отбрехавшись диким и совершенно неуместным поводом в духе Дня независимости Республики Бангладеш. В ответ получила увесистый томик «О вращении небесных сфер» Коперника. Энди тогда рассыпалась в извинениях, что без автографа. Кажется, никогда ещё за всё время их знакомства от неё так сильно не пахло духами — которые вот ни разу не перебивали запах табака.

— Книга по астрономии? Ты серьёзно? — спросила Тони, глядя на неё поверх очков. Для пущей выразительности.

Книгу она прочитала от корки до корки за два дня. Не выспалась — жуть. А ещё опоздала на два часа на работу и напугала мистера Джерка такими впечатляющими синяками под глазами, что он отправил её в отпуск до конца недели.

Весь отпуск Тони провела, валяясь вверх ногами на диване в собственной гостиной и бездумно переключая каналы по кабельному. К пятнице она осознала, что в пульте сели батарейки. И тем же вечером вытащила Энди ужинать в паб.

После третьей порции дорогущего островного скотча Тони подумала, что, кажется, соскучилась.

Энди знакомым чопорным жестом раскладывала приборы на салфетках, пока Тони со зверским выражением лица пилила ножом стейк. Энди хихикала над дурацкими шуточками и до невозможности очаровательно краснела, когда эти шуточки становились слишком уж непристойными (а по мнению Тони — ничего подобного, абсолютно невинный юмор, «и, душа моя, не веди себя, как институтка, мы с тобой слишком стары для этого дерьма». За это она получила носком туфли в лодыжку). Энди вся извелась, едва ли не с пеной у рта доказывая, что воркующая за соседним столиком парочка — счастливые влюблённые, а не содержанка со своим папиком.

— Ты неисправима, — фыркала Тони. — Я тебя будто тыщу лет знаю.

— Всего-то тысячу? — Энди улыбалась, тепло и ласково, а всё равно с едва заметной чертовщинкой в глазах. — Уверяю тебя, это невозможно.

* * *

Впервые это произошло в парке.

Энди ответила только на второй звонок. Автоответчиками Тони не пользовалась из принципа — нечего, дескать, её игнорировать — и всегда названивала до победного. Не столько из долготерпения, сколько из вредности.

— Прости, — голос в трубке был запыхавшимся, — проводила инвентаризацию и не услышала телефон. Что-то случилось?

— Ага, — Тони зевнула и покосилась на часы. — Мне скучно. Клиент перепутал время, и теперь мне торчать в сраном Баттерси ещё три часа. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?

На полминуты трубка умолкла.

— Какой клиент?.. — Энди явно растерялась. — Сейчас суббота, десять часов утра. С каких пор ты работаешь по субботам?

— А с каких пор у тебя по субботам инвентаризация?

— Боже милостивый, — Тони не могла этого видеть, но очень живо представляла, как Энди сейчас закатывает глаза. — Послушай, я сейчас немного занята, а ты могла бы просто поехать домой, это не так уж далеко, и...

— Я умру от тоски, и это будет на твоей совести, жестокосердная женщина! — мстительно пообещала Тони.

Трубка вздохнула.

— С тебя завтрак.

— Всё, что угодно, душа моя! — Энди её воплей уже не слышала, а вот сидевшая на соседней скамейке благообразная старушка вздрогнула и с опаской покосилась на Тони. Тони показала ей язык.

Спустя полчаса она уже в красках пересказывала это происшествие, щедро присыпав отсебятины. Энди неодобрительно качала головой и тут же утыкалась в тарелку с блинчиками, чтобы скрыть смех.

Тони и не сомневалась, что она приедет. И в Баттерси, и на другой конец Лондона, и даже безо всяких завтраков, хотя застеклённая веранда кафе с видом на парковое озеро, конечно, была весомым аргументом. Энди всегда приезжала.

От предложений прогуляться по парку и допить горячий кофе на ходу она тоже не отказывалась. Обычно. А сейчас внезапно заупрямилась, и, старательно отводя взгляд, начала плести что-то про холод, ветер и неудобные туфли. Туфли на ней были те же, что и всегда («Душа моя, обнови гардероб, ты разбиваешь мне сердце!»), день выдался непривычно солнечным и тёплым для середины октября, а Энди совершенно не умела врать.

Не то чтобы Тони это расстраивало. Не хочет — ну и ладно, в кафе тоже было хорошо, а на парке свет клином не сошёлся. Просто стало как-то обидно, что её вот так по-глупому пытаются обмануть.

— Ну в самом деле, — она легонько пихнула Энди в плечо. — Давай свалим вместе из этой забегаловки на свежий воздух? А то я решу, что ты за что-то на меня злишься, потому и не хочешь составить мне компанию.

— Не говори ерунду, — Энди фыркнула, и Тони поймала себя на мысли, что раньше от неё никогда не пахло озоном, будто воздух после грозы. Парфюм что ли сменила? — Мы же не друзья.

Запах проклятых духов усилился, от него уже голова начала кружиться и в ушах зазвенело. Или не от него? И что это ещё за «мы не друзья» сейчас было? Какого чёрта, столько времени прошло, столько всего было пережито, а этот...

Тони медленно моргнула.

— Что? — осторожно переспросила она.

— Я сказала: «Не говори ерунду, мы же друзья», — повторила Энди. — С тобой всё хорошо?

В голове промелькнуло, что даже под октябрьским солнцем и в помещении можно получить тепловой удар. Тони потёрла глаза, запоздало вспомнив про косметику, и залпом допила кофе.

— Позвони и отмени встречу, — Энди смотрела на неё в упор и, кажется, даже не моргала. — Вызвать тебе такси? Ты же белая, как мел.

— Это аристократическая бледность, — вяло огрызнулась Тони. — Вот ещё, я жива и здорова, не надо со мной нянчиться.

Ну разумеется, Энди её не послушалась и таки вызвала «Убер». Смс-ка от клиента пришла в ту же минуту — он слёзно извинялся и просил перенести сегодняшнюю встречу на понедельник. Тони даже перезванивать ему не стала, хотя шестое чувство подсказывало, что что-то здесь не так. День толком не успел начаться, но она уже чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой, поэтому почти не возмущалась, когда Энди усадила её в такси и сунула в руки бумажный пакет с едой из кафе.

Кажется, на прощание она снова сказала что-то про друзей.

* * *

Перед глазами всё плыло.

— Вынуждена заметить, что пятый стакан всё-таки был лишним, — голос Энди звучал глухо, будто в уши щедро напихали ваты. Тони даже потрясла головой, чтобы убедиться, что это не так.

О чём тут же пожалела, потому что от резкого движения виски прострелило болью, и Тони со стоном закрыла лицо ладонями. Очки бы сейчас, чтоб хотя бы свет от потолочных ламп не ебашил прямо в глаза. Только понять сначала, куда она их закинула ещё в начале вечера, а для этого всё-таки придётся открыть глаза.

Тонкие металлические дужки слегка царапнули по костяшкам, и Тони вздрогнула, убирая руки от лица. Пользуясь моментом, Энди проворно нацепила очки ей на нос и придирчиво осмотрела.

— Я по-прежнему не одобряю ношение солнцезащитных очков в помещении, — напомнила она, аккуратно поправляя кончиком пальца правую дужку, чтобы очки сели ровнее.

— Сделай милость, не нуди, — собственный голос окончательно сел, и Тони пришлось прокашляться, чтобы договорить. — Ну же, выпей со мной ещё.

Она уже забыла, с чего вдруг решила так надраться. Вечер как вечер, пятница, встреча с Энди, бар неподалёку от центра, в котором она ни разу не бывала. Вот это было, конечно, странно, но не настолько же, чтобы глушить одну стопку чистого виски за другой.

— Нет, дорогая, тебе хватит.

Куда она убрала стакан, Тони уже не помнила. Зато помнила тепло пальцев, крепко сжавших её запястье, помнила ясно, даже слишком, будто кто-то на полную выкрутил контрастность. А вот лицо Энди мутнело и теряло чёткость очертаний, расплывалось дымчатым пятном — то ли тёмные стёкла очков давали такой эффект, то ли ударная доза спиртного, от которого уже начинало подташнивать. Ещё и запах озона, опять эти чёртовы духи, надо сказать Энди, чтобы сменила их, или просто купить ей нормальные...

— Мы с тобой сюда не заходили раньше? — вообще-то, Тони не совсем это хотела сказать. Совсем не это. Но что спизданула — то спизданула. — Место такое, знаешь, — она неопределённо покрутила в воздухе кистью, — ну, знакомое.

— Мы много где бывали, — пальцы Энди почему-то едва ощутимо вздрогнули, сжали сильнее. — Я не очень хорошо запоминаю интерьеры, эти бары такие похожие. Ну, ты понимаешь, стойки эти, витрины с алкоголем и... и всё такое, — она нервно улыбнулась и поспешила отвести глаза.

Врать у неё получалось ужасно.

— Не-не-не, — Тони замотала головой. — Мы точно здесь были. Летом. Да, именно летом. Знаешь, было жарко, а ещё... — она пощёлкала пальцами, вспоминая.

Был огонь, должно быть, от камина, но в «Энтерпрайзе» не было никаких каминов, а огонь — был, Тони как сейчас слышала треск пламени. Было много огня, чересчур много для тёплого лета, а ещё дыма, сажи и копоти. Лицо обдало жаром, и Тони шарахнулась назад, едва не опрокинув стул.

Опрокинула бы, не окажись позади Энди, которая поймала её за плечи и с грохотом задвинула стул, Тони чуть рёбрами в столешницу не вписалась. Пронеслась мысль — и когда она только успела встать?

— Тебе пора домой, — Энди не спрашивала — утверждала. И почему-то даже в мыслях не было с ней сейчас спорить. — Сейчас закажу такси.

Руки, тяжёло давившие на плечи, исчезли, и Тони будто очнулась. Встряхнула головой — к горлу моментально подступила тошнота, но зато думать стало чуточку легче. И первым, что пришло в голову, стало нежелание возвращаться домой, в огромную пустую квартиру. Настолько сильное нежелание, что она даже чуточку протрезвела.

— Неа, — решительно запротестовала она. — Я не хочу домой. У соседей ремонт, дети с собаками и родственники из Южного Уэльса, а ещё у меня сломался бойлер, поэтому даже ванну не принять. И вообще, что за несправедливость, я ни разу не была у тебя в гостях, даже не знаю, где ты живёшь!

Она несла что-то ещё про Южный Уэльс и сломанный бойлер, не затыкаясь, и умолкла только для того, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Пойдём отсюда, — Энди осторожно подхватила её под локоть, помогая подняться. — Такси уже ждёт.

— Сама дойду, — фыркнула Тони, вырывая руку и делая шаг в сторону. Конечно, её тут же повело, но на ногах она удержалась. — И доеду. И... И вообще. Не надо мне такси. Прогуляюсь, проветрюсь и буду как огурец.

— Ну разумеется, — кротко отозвалась Энди.

Кажется, отрубилась Тони уже на заднем сиденьи такси и совершенно не запомнила, какой адрес Энди назвала водителю.

* * *

Попытка открыть глаза успехом не увенчалась. Вернее, веки-то двигались, но светлее не становилось, а ещё кровать была непривычно жёсткой и узкой, судя по тому, что при первой же попытке шелохнуться одна рука свесилась с края. В других обстоятельствах Тони бы это испугало, она-то была уверена, что спит у себя дома, но сейчас она даже удивиться не успела. Желудок скрутило спазмом, и она со стоном повернулась на бок, вяло отбрыкиваясь от чего-то объёмного и тёплого, придавившего сверху.

Недолгая, но ожесточённая борьба с одеялом завершилась безоговорочной победой Тони. С триумфальным кличем (больше похожим на полузадушенное «Уй, бля») она кое-как приняла сидячее положение и брезгливо отшвырнула от лица закрывавшую глаза повязку. Мир вокруг резко посветлел.

Это была не её спальня. В маленькой комнате пахло деревом, старыми книгами, пыльным тюлем на окнах и чем-то ещё, непривычным, но почему-то совсем не неприятным. Тони повела плечами — спала она в том же платье, в котором вчера пришла в бар, чертовски стильном и чертовски же неудобным, — и придирчиво осмотрела кровать. Никого постороннего на ней не обнаружилось, и то хорошо. И ничего постороннего — если не считать пушистой тряпицы омерзительного нежно-розового цвета. Терпеть такую безвкусицу рядом с собой Тони категорически не хотела, поэтому брезгливо подхватила тряпицу двумя пальцами и наконец слезла с кровати.

Дощатый пол холодил босые ноги и тихо поскрипывал при каждом шаге. Тони наугад подёргала пару соседних дверей — заперто — и по винтовой лестнице осторожно спустилась на первый этаж. Ступни сразу же утонули в густом ворсе ковра.

Дальше Тони идти не рискнула, всерьёз опасаясь заблудиться в нагромождении книжных шкафов — старинных, тяжёлых, ещё из цельного дерева, таким место разве что в музее. Шкафы были забиты битком, но книги всё равно валялись на подоконниках, полках, на диване, прямо на полу. Об одну такую стопку, примостившуюся на нижней ступеньке лестницы, Тони и запнулась. И едва не выругалась — если бы не заметила в этот момент Энди.

Та даже головы не подняла от массивной конторки, такой же древней, как и вся мебель в этом доме. Или не доме... Тони запуталась окончательно, и похмелье никак не помогало прояснить ситуацию. Ну, кроме того факта, что вчера она зверски надралась и напрочь всё забыла.

— А ты реально живёшь в библиотеке, — протянула она, решив сразу перейти в наступление. Хуже-то всяко не станет.

Энди дёрнулась от неожиданности, загромождавшие конторку книги пушинками разлетелись в стороны, будто их смело порывом сильного ветра. Ветер Тони, однако, не почувствовала, да и откуда бы ему взяться в помещении, а вот по глазам резануло ярким светом, как от прожектора.

— Ой, — растерянно пискнула Энди. Свет тут же погас.

— Какого хрена... — Тони помотала головой, промаргиваясь. — Что за светопредставление в библиотеке?

— Это не библиотека, — Энди уже взяла себя в руки, и теперь невозмутимо поправляла воротничок блузки. — Это книжный магазин.

— Утешила, — буркнула Тони, осторожно переступая по пушистому ковру. В маленьком закутке, отгороженном шкафами от, видимо, остальной части магазина, даже присесть было некуда. Единственное свободное кресло, с которого только что поднялась Энди, доверия не внушало. А присесть надо, потому что тошнота снова дала о себе знать. — В книжном магазине есть чем похмелиться?

Энди недовольно поджала губы. Тони закатила глаза. Пару минут они просто стояли каждая на своём месте, усиленно действуя друг другу на нервы, а потом Тони, повинуясь какому-то порыву, решительно шагнула к дивану, сдвинула в кучу разбросанные на нём книжки и забралась с ногами.

Честно говоря, за книжки она ожидала выговор как минимум, но Энди только как-то странно посмотрела на неё и не сказала ни слова.

На первом этаже странный запах стал ещё сильнее, но теперь он казался почти знакомым. Как и забитые книгами шкафы, и кучи старого хлама, рассованного по всем углам и полкам, и потёртый диван, и даже пружина, впивающаяся в задницу. Тони с шипением поёрзала на месте, безуспешно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, — и столкнулась с пристальным взглядом Энди. Та поспешно моргнула, отвела глаза и снова зашуршала разбросанными на конторке бумагами.

— Ты что, правда тут и работаешь, и живёшь? — тошнота, как ни странно, почти не чувствовалась, так что молчать Тони больше не смогла. — Милое местечко.

— Оу, — Энди даже оторвалась от своих бумажек и неуверенно улыбнулась. — Правда?

— Нет, — съязвила Тони, очень стараясь не заржать. — Это то ли музей, то ли декорация к малобюджетному сериалу про викторианскую Англию, то ли и то и другое. И вообще, душа моя, который час? Это ж магазин, я думала, в магазинах бывают покупатели. Ну так, чисто теоретически.

— Чисто теоретически, у меня сейчас... эм... перерыв, — соврала Энди и торопливо добавила: — Не стоит благодарности.

— А?

— Не стоит так благодарить меня за то, что я привезла тебя пьяную к себе домой, уложила спать, а сейчас собираюсь сделать тебе кофе, — пояснила Энди, и глазом не моргнув.

Тони хмыкнула. Стыдно ей не было. Совсем не было. Вот ни капельки.

Очень стараясь не выдать своё смущение (какое такое смущение, нет никакого смущения), она почесала кончик носа — и только сейчас вспомнила, что до сих пор вертела в руках розовую тряпку.

Неловкость как ветром сдуло.

— Это что такое? — спросила она, поднимая пушистый кошмар на вытянутой руке, будто опасалась испачкаться.

— Повязка для сна, — вид у Энди был такой, будто она объясняла что-то очевидное. Впрочем, так оно и было. — Я такие в кино видела. Подумала, что она тёплая и мягкая, как раз то, что нужно.

— Розовая? Серьёзно?

— Ох, не цепляйся к мелочам, — фыркнула Энди и добавила с самой невинной улыбкой: — Тебе идёт.

* * *

— Я не нахалка, я практичная, — безапелляционно припечатала Тони. — Сама посуди. Тебе не придётся никуда меня везти, потому что если я напьюсь — то напьюсь уже у тебя дома. Это же такая экономия сил и времени!

Её энтузиазм Энди не разделяла, но и не возмущалась особо — так, поворчала для порядка. Поэтому следующая совместная дегустация плодов британской алкогольной промышленности прошла в подсобке книжного, которую Энди упорно называла кабинетом. И ещё одна. И...

Через некоторое время Тони стало казаться, что она знает это место не третью неделю, а третью сотню лет. Здесь всё привычно выглядело, привычно пахло, а когда Энди попросила принести бокалы — Тони и в голову не пришло, что она может не знать, где они стоят. Даже чёртова пружина, торчащая из дивана, была как будто на своём месте, и хаотично разбросанные книги, и дурацкий график работы от «никогда» до «прямо сейчас». Поначалу Энди ещё притворялась, что её магазин — самый обычный и нормальный магазин, нормальнее некуда, но вид у неё при этом был похлеще чем у великомученика. Особенно когда в книжный забредали редкие (слишком редкие для оживлённого Сохо) покупатели. Тогда Тони вальяжно выплывала из подсобки и таскалась за несчастными по всему залу, сверля их таким красноречивым взглядом, что дольше десяти минут никто не выдерживал. Энди облегчённо выдыхала. Тони самодовольно улыбалась.

Ещё через какое-то время Энди просто стала запирать дверь и вешать табличку «Закрыто», едва только Тони переступала порог. И неважно, что была суббота, и все прочие магазины на этой улице могли сделать за вечер недельную выручку. Ничего странного в этом Тони не видела.

С наступлением зимы посиделки в книжном из «заскочу раз в недельку, когда на улице погода дрянная» превратились в «хрен ты меня отсюда выгонишь».

— Потому что погода дрянная каждый день! — жаловалась Тони, угнездившись в ворохе одеял и пледов — всех, что Энди смогла найти в доме. — Мне срочно нужно выпить что-нибудь горячее, иначе я прямо тут околею, и смерть моя будет на твоей совести.

— Не горячее, а горячительное, ты хотела сказать, — невозмутимо поправляла её Энди и доставала ещё одну бутылку из своих запасов.

На следующий день в магазине появился электрокамин, уместившийся в тесной подсобке не иначе как чудом. От настоящего Энди отказалась наотрез, и Тони долго ещё ехидничала, что она совсем не так безнадёжно старомодна, как казалось сначала. Энди очаровательно возмущалась, что вовсе она не старомодна, разве только чуть-чуть, и вообще, ничего зазорного в этом она не видит. Словами не передать, в каком восторге была Тони.

Рождество они договорились не праздновать — дескать, нечего плясать под дудку хитрожопых жадных маркетологов — и это не-празднование затянулось до рассвета. А о том, почему она проснулась, устроившись на коленях Энди аки на подушке, Тони вообще предпочла не задумываться.

— У тебя кошмарный диван, в жизни к нему больше не подойду, — проворчала она хриплым спросонок голосом.

— А ты милая, когда спишь, — парировала Энди с обезоруживающей улыбкой. Само, мать её, очарование — правда, слегка помятое и похмельное очарование.

— Зубами к стенке, — огрызнулась Тони.

К весне «кошмарный диван», к которому она клялась не приближаться и на выстрел, продавился аккурат по форме длинного тощего тела. «Чёртова стабильность, ненавижу, блядь, стабильность», — шипела Тони. «У тебя здесь и через тысячу лет ничего не поменяется», — и как же ей хотелось, чтобы проклятый магазинчик и проклятая Энди и в самом деле не менялись целую тысячу лет. Хотя бы.

— Уволюсь нахуй, — как-то раз заявила Тони, от души потягиваясь и закидывая длинные ноги на подлокотник.

Энди поморщилась — она не одобряла ни сквернословие, ни манеру забираться с ногами на мебель — но нотации читать не стала. Видимо, так и не смогла определиться, что прямо сейчас не одобряет больше.

— Тебе же там нравилось, — заметила она, когда стало понятно, что без наводящих вопросов Тони больше и слова не скажет. Тони вообще обожала умолкать на середине рассказа с загадочной миной. Энди велась как миленькая — и обе искренне этим наслаждались. — Ты ещё говорила, что создана для такой работы.

— Ну, пиар у меня в крови, и в нём я лучшая, — Тони мечтательно вздохнула. Всемирное признание и чеки за подписью «АРАМКО» или «Эпла» — право слово, такая мелочь, Вселенная могла бы и не жмотиться. — У меня талант, который почём зря пропадает, погребённый под грудой офисных бумажек. Я для них и так сделала всё, что могла, а что взамен? Выговор за нарушение субординации, вот что! В курилке назвала генерального мудозвоном, делов-то. Тем более, что это чистая правда, я даже смягчила!

Энди сдавленно хихикнула, а в ответ на вопросительный взгляд торопливо замотала головой. Дескать, ничего-ничего, ты продолжай.

— Так и скажу Джерку, что в их шарашке совсем нет простора для воображения. И уйду на фриланс. Всегда мечтала о таком. Никакого контроля, никто не указывает тебе, что и как делать. Разве есть что-то лучше?

Обычно Энди возражала. Просто потому, что... ну, это же Энди. Они всегда спорили, с самого первого дня, потому что им обеим это нравилось, вот только кое-кто упорно не хотел сознаваться. Тони и сейчас ждала, что она чопорно сложит руки на коленях, или покрутит кольцо на мизинце, или вцепится в чашку с дурацкими крылышками вместо ручки — она даже суетилась совершенно неотразимо — и скажет что-нибудь про уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

В чашку она и правда вцепилась. Тони некстати подумала, что кофе, должно быть, уже остыл.

— Отличная идея, дорогая. Поверь, ты об этом не пожалеешь.

Не то чтобы Тони вообще собиралась о чём-то жалеть. Если только о том, что пару часов назад не принесла из погреба бутылку красного, потому что для долгого приятного вечера кофе — это несерьёзно. Или о том, что пропустила обед. Или — что прожила в Лондоне всю жизнь, а по ощущениям как будто — только последний год.

«Ты об этом не пожалеешь».

Где-то она это уже слышала.

«... ты об этом не пожалеешь», — говорила Энди. Или не Энди. Энди слушала. Или слушал кто-то, чудовищно похожий на Энди.

«Энди, ты об этом не пожалеешь», — говорил — кто-то, похожий на Тони.

Нет, не так. Было другое имя, не Энди. Энджи? Энджел?

Ангел?

— Ангел, ты об этом не пожалеешь, — сказал кто-то, похожий на Тони.

— Мой дорогой, мне казалось, я уже дал тебе понять, что не собираюсь ни о чём жалеть, — сказал кто-то, похожий на Энди.

— Прости, но... как ты меня назвала? — спросила Энди, и Тони поняла, что всё это она говорила вслух.

— Ангел, — зачем-то повторила она. Сама не поняла, зачем, это звучало банально, и пошло, и слишком мелодраматично. — Я что, тебя когда-нибудь так называла?

Энди растерялась. Убрала кружку на стол (донышко глухо стукнуло), снова в неё вцепилась, почти уткнулась носом, хотя едва ли там что-то осталось. Чёртова кружка. Крылышки ещё эти проклятые, и какой дизайнер до них додумался? Тони резко захотелось навалять ему по морде.

— Н-нет, — неубедительно соврала Энди. — То есть, я не помню. Наверное. Может быть, — она нервно хихикнула. — Едва ли. Ну какой из меня ангел, глупости какие.

Самый настоящий, — захотелось сказать Тони. В нелепой бабочке и с огненным мечом, но куда более настоящий, чем эти размалёванные клоуны на иконах. Энди не носила бабочки, и у неё даже ножи на кухне были тупыми, но тогда Тони видела её. И разговаривала с ней. С ним. Точно, обычно он предпочитал мужское обличье, говорил, что так привычнее, она даже пару раз над этим подшучивала. Подшучивал. Чёрт, тоже он.

Тони сжала ладонями виски, будто хотела удержать разбегающиеся мысли.

— Ты в порядке, дорогая? — голос Энди доносился откуда-то издалека, как через толщу воды, преломляясь и искажаясь.

«Ты в порядке, дорогой?»

— Тони?

«Кроули?»

Да какого ж хера?

— Прости, кажется, у меня мигрень, — ляпнула Тони первое, что пришло на ум. Голова и правда шла кругом, но не болела. Ничуть. Даже наоборот — давно она не чувствовала себя такой здоровой, будто вообще ничего у неё не могло заболеть.

Тихо скрипнул диван. Энди осторожно присела рядом, коснулась ладонью волос, погладила — Тони ощутила лёгкое приятное покалывание.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — она нервно облизнулась. — Правда, что-то совсем голова разболелась, лучше мне прилечь.

— Ты можешь и тут остаться, — предложила Энди, но тут же осеклась: — Если хочешь, конечно.

— Не, я правда домой пойду.

«Я тебя не узнаю, Кроули».

Когда Тони почти пулей вылетела из книжного, забыв сначала телефон, потом куртку, потом — споткнувшись на пороге и едва не снеся собой тяжеленный стеллаж, Энди выглядела обеспокоенной, но ещё больше — удивлённой.

Такси ползло по пробкам с такой скоростью, что быстрее было бы дойти пешком. Да и вообще, нахрена она вызвала такси, тут же совсем рядом, минут двадцать ходу.

«Нельзя ехать по центру Лондона на скорости девяносто миль в час!»

Тони почти зарычала. Выгребла из карманов наличность — наверняка там было раза в три больше, чем стоила поездка, — и выскочила из автомобиля, таксист даже пикнуть не успел. О том, что он, вроде бы, заблокировал дверь, Тони вспомнила уже в вестибюле своего дома.

— Вечера доброго, мисс, — поздоровался консьерж. Прямо над его головой, над блестящей лысиной, кружила большая бронзовая муха. Откуда тут мухи в середине весны?

На свой этаж — самый верхний — Тони поднялась пешком, хотя сама не заметила, как. Обычно на этих каблуках у неё не получалось и пару лестничных пролётов пройти, не начав проклинать всё и вся.

Тому, что дверь квартиры открылась прежде, чем она нашарила в сумочке ключи, она уже не удивилась. Сам включился выдернутый из розетки телевизор, а из ванной послышался плеск набираемой воды — стоило только подумать, что сейчас неплохо бы поваляться в горячей ванне и отвлечься на какую-нибудь бессмысленную ерунду по кабельному.

Не особо отдавая себе отчёт в своих действиях, Тони раздражённо щёлкнула пальцами. Телевизор умолк сразу. В ванную она не заглядывала, но и без того знала, что вода больше не течёт.

На дорогом паркете у самой двери — едва заметное пятно, не увидеть, если не помнить, что оно там было. Набросок Джоконды, больше похожий на неумелую срисовку, — самый что ни на есть подлинник, а за ним в стене — сейф, код четыре-ноль-ноль-четыре. Термос, наверное, до сих пор там, только уже пустой.

В этой квартире, в этом городе, в этом мире — всё было знакомым, но знакомым иначе, не так, как Тони привыкла считать за тридцать с лишним лет своей жизни. Да и тридцать ли? Вот это кресло, например, сохранилось ещё с эпохи Возрождения. Эта нелепая статуя когда-то стояла в церкви, об неё потом полвека обжечься можно было. А пышная оранжерея напоминала то, что давно уже бесследно сгинуло в пустыне. Даже жалко немного, хорошее было место (всё лучше нынешнего стеклянного офиса в Сити), только вот владелица его — редкостная стерва.

На столе требовательно пиликнул телефон — пришло сообщение от Энди. Тони даже тянуться за ним не стала — телефон сам очутился в руке — и закинула ноги на столешницу. Открывать сообщение было одновременно и любопытно, и боязно. Как она — он? — будет объясняться? А может, всё это вообще померещилось, и Энди — просто Энди, так же, как и она — просто Тони, Антония, уроженка Великобритании, пиар-менеджер, которая слишком много пьёт и слишком мало спит, вот ей и мерещится всякое. Помнится, она даже фильм такой видела, где у мужика от недосыпа крыша поехала.

«Береги себя», — было в сообщении.

Тони этого хватило.

* * *

— Ну и что мы с ними будем делать?

— Не «мы», а «ты», я руки марать не собираюсь.

— Слы-ы-ышь...

Голоса казались смутно знакомыми, особенно первый, сиплый такой, будто его обладателя не слишком старательно придушили. Но голова так раскалывалась, что любые попытки зацепиться хоть за что-то проваливались с треском, а мысли безнадёжно ускользали.

— Нас обоих разжалуют, если узнают.

— Так может, этот, — грязный палец указал куда-то вбок, — этого? — ткнул прямо в лоб, так, что пришлось отпрянуть. — А? — неровно обкусанный ноготь полоснул по горлу.

— Вот это да, оказывается, твой крошечный мозг способен выдавать какие-то идеи. Идеи, правда, всё равно безнадёжно тупые.

— Слы-ы-шь! Сама тогда убивай, раз такая умная выискалась. Я, между прочим, помочь хотел!

— Тихо ты. Никто никого убивать не будет.

Дальше он уже не слышал. Голова раскалывалась, всё тело гудело, руки вообще онемели, и не шелохнуться. Даже шею не повернуть, мешало что-то острое и очень, очень горячее. Предусмотрительные, гады, даже рот ему заткнули. Тот, что сиплый, как раз ещё в самом начале бормотал, что «этот ушлёпок кому угодно зубы заговорит».

Как в воду глядел, мудила.

— Развяжите мне руки.

Этот голос, уже третий, тоже казался знакомым. Очень знакомым.

— Вот только попробуй... — угрожающе начал сиплый, но его перебили.

— Знаю! Знаю. Я уже сказал, что сделаю то, о чём вы меня _попросили_ , — добавил с нажимом. — Но мне нужны свободные руки. Я, знаете ли, не герцог и не архангел, мне такое даётся сложнее.

— Поязви мне тут ещё. Ладно, валяй. Но если хоть... — жест «ногтем по горлу» повторился.

На одеревеневшие плечи легли тёплые ладони, слегка сжали.

— Я не уверен, что у меня получится, — он узнавал этот голос. И глаза, непривычно потемневшие, и вздёрнутый нос, и плотно сжатые губы. Только в цельную картинку они почему-то не складывались. — Но извиняться не буду. Постарайся не дёргаться, хорошо?

Кто-то окрикнул сзади. Пальцы на плечах сжались крепче, по коже лёгкими покалываниями побежали мурашки. Голова закружилась ещё сильнее.

Голос говорил что-то ещё, то громче, то почти шёпотом, пока не стих совсем, только одна фраза — чудом, не иначе, — всё ещё звенела в ушах.

— Береги себя.

* * *

От дикого грохота Тони шарахнулась назад, вжимаясь лопатками в спинку кресла. Огромный стол, весивший, наверное, под центнер, жалобно скрипнул в последний раз и осел на пол грудой разломанных досок. На противоположной стене комнаты, как раз в месте удара, из образовавшейся вмятины начинал крошиться бетон.

Тони медленно моргнула. Правая нога немного ныла в районе щиколотки, видимо, приложилась она всё-таки неудачно.

Неудачно, ну да. Тони нервно рассмеялась. Отшвырнула тяжеленный стол одним лёгким движением. Или не лёгким, хрен бы его знал. Собственное тело ощущалось немного странно, хоть и привычно. Будто одежда — удобная и любимая, много лет ношеная, но всё-таки — одежда. Что-то, что можно безболезненно отделить от мышц и кожи и просто скинуть за ненадобностью.

По квартире медленно расползался запах гари, совсем слабый, но навязчивый, оседающий прямо в лёгких. Тони поморщилась, помотала головой — запах никуда не исчез. Похоже, с ним придётся просто смириться.

— Ну пиздец, — хрипло пробормотала она, осторожно поднимаясь с кресла. — Приехали.

Собственная тень вздрогнула, метнулась по полу. За её спиной, в районе лопаток, колыхалось что-то едва различимое, почти прозрачное. Тони завела руку назад, погладила — казалось — по воздуху. Невидимое крыло слабо вздрогнуло от прикосновения, и пальцы зарылись в растрёпанные перья.

* * *

Дверь книжного поддалась мгновенно. Нет, конечно же, она была заперта, об этом недвусмысленно говорила табличка с часами работы, — но не для Тони. Дьявол, это было даже приятно. Настроение враз улучшилось, и его не смогло испортить даже то, что Энди явно никого не ждала. А манера встречать незваных гостей у неё была не самая дружелюбная — Тони в первую секунду едва не ослепла от бьющего по глазам света и с трудом сдержалась, чтобы немедленно не выпрыгнуть в окно.

— Это ты? — Свет погас. Энди растерянно теребила в руках подол юбки и смотрела на неё во все глаза. Даже крылья не удосужилась спрятать как следует, и от этого Тони почему-то стало смешно.

— А что, я помешала тайному свиданию с поклонником? — она игриво подмигнула.

Энди ойкнула, едва не покраснела и наконец покачала головой.

— Какое свидание, какой поклонник? Что за ерунду ты несёшь?

— Ну, значит, у тебя будет свидание со мной, — Тони бесцеремонно похлопала её по плечу, направляясь в подсобку. — Ну или как это называется? В общем, ужин. Доставку я заказала, не благодари.

— Тони, перестань нести чушь, — услышала она уже в спину. — Где ты пропадала целую неделю?

— А что, ты скучала? — очень хотелось обернуться, сдвинуть очки на кончик носа и выразительно посмотреть на Энди поверх оправы. Слишком эффектный жест, чтобы от него отказываться, но Тони сдержалась.

— Конечно, чёрт побери!

Тони всё-таки обернулась, а очки поползли вниз сами собой. К счастью, она вовремя успела их подхватить.

— И волновалась! — добавила Энди, забивая последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. Вид у неё был самый что ни на есть воинственный — руки скрещены на груди, перья топорщатся, разве только молнии не сверкают. А то с неё сталось бы.

— Ну... — Тони не сразу, но всё-таки смогла взять себя в руки. За что мысленно выдала себе медальку. — Ладно. Я тут это... блинчики на ужин заказала. Будешь?

Энди недоверчиво подняла брови.

— Доставка — вообще удобная штука, — во рту резко пересохло, и Тони пришлось прокашляться. — Не надо никуда тащиться, да? Не то, что в девяносто третьем.

Конечно, в её голове это звучало совсем иначе, вот уж где был триумф прославленного искусителя. Но так тоже ничего.

Молчание длилось всего долю секунды. Энди вздрогнула, неверяще мотнула головой — а потом в её глазах плеснулась паника. Тони почувствовала, как что-то прохладное коснулось затылка, мягко сдавило виски, впилось тысячей тонких иголочек. Не больно, но неприятно.

«Нет, душа моя», — мысленно произнесла она как можно чётче, и тут же закрылась.

Прикосновение повторилось, только теперь Энди казалась куда более растерянной. А поняв, что больше у неё ничего не получится, тихо выдохнула.

— Значит, сработало?

Тони кивнула.

— Хорошо, — Энди поджала губы и умолкла на минуту, будто обдумывая что-то. Тони её и не торопила. — До последнего не была уверена, что у меня получилось, — призналась она наконец. — Ты на меня злишься?

— Неа, — Тони потянулась рукой к лицу. Помедлила немного, но всё-таки стянула очки и посмотрела прямо в глаза. — Ангел, я в ярости. Срочно тащи сюда лучшее вино из своих запасов, будем пытаться её затушить.

* * *

— Так вот кто это был!

— Даже не напоминай, — Энди — называть _её_ Азирафаэлем язык не поворачивался — со стоном закатила глаза. — Ну откуда мне было знать, что меня примут за извращенца и вызовут полицию! Меня! За какого-то извращенца!

Тони громко захохотала и опрокинулась на спину, устраиваясь затылком ровнёхонько на её коленях. Молодая семья, расстилавшая плед под соседним деревом, торопливо переместилась на десяток ярдов подальше, опасливо косясь в их сторону.

— Ты пугаешь приличных людей, — наверное, Энди очень старалась, чтобы это прозвучало укоризненно. Очень.

— Пф. Я демон, мне положено.

— Демон на фрилансе.

— Тогда уж скорее — демон в бессрочном отпуске, — широко зевнула Тони. — Сатана немилостивый, ангел, это было гениально!

— Ничего особенного, — Энди и не думала скрывать самодовольную улыбку. — Я просто поговорила с кем надо и когда надо. И объяснила, что с их стороны было крайне опрометчиво думать, что никто и никогда не догадается о... проводимых ими внеуставных мероприятиях.

— Короче, застращала до усрачки, — перевела Тони. — Архангела и герцога Ада. Ты в курсе, что я тебя обожаю?

— Есть такое предположение, — Энди серьёзно кивнула, и Тони снова расхохоталась. — Будешь кофе?

— С коньяком? — оживилась Тони, сдвигая очки на лоб и хитро щурясь.

— Обижаешь, моя дорогая, — хмыкнула Энди. — Ну разумеется.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пропаганда (не)здорового образа жизни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716469) by [fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020)




End file.
